KCA 2009
by i was not magnificent
Summary: Miley wins the award, & Nick wins Miley all over again. --- Niley OneShot. NJK Nominated for Best OneShot.


I took deep breaths as the Rock joked around on stage wearing a look a like of my dress. The night had gone horrible and great at the same time. Great because I had seen Nick and Demi. We got to take some pictures together. She looked GORGEOUS. I loved my dress too, though I did know I would get somehow bashed tomorrow on certain sites. Like my dress was too long or I didn't have enough accesories. Or my tan looked horrible. Ugh. Atleast Demi was right by my seat. I kept mouthing out words to her during the concert. And then there was Nick... *smile* I had noticed they-or Nick-was wearing the same shirt color as my dress. Coincidence or...I smiled to myself again. Nick and his bros were a few seats to my left a row infront to my left. I had kept staring at him, wishing I could just run my hand through his adorable bushy hair. But I couldn't. Possibly never again. Atleast we were texting. Another reason this night had gone great. But I hope no one saw. Then there was the bad things. 3 of my 4 noms I had lost. I was happy for Sel. She will be SO HAPPY when she finds out. But I mentally kicked myself for not trying harder. No giving my fans enough a reason to vote for me. And now Justin accused me of cheating on him. WHICH I TOTALLY DID NOT! So we're on the rocks now. I bet the Niley fans will be very happy to hear this...

I started to listen to the Rock again. I heard my name being announced, and ripped through the paper and made my funny entrance as I waved to the excited fans. I caught a glimpse of Nick, looking cute as every smiling at me. I smiled to myslef as Rock began talking again.

"Ok, he, so Miley...Whad'ya think? How'd I do?" I smiled to the fans and Nick as I answered.

"Well...considering what you're working with here. I mean you've got like a 30 inch bicep and a 50 inch chest. So uh...like that weighs almost my entire body." He laughed again as I pulled up the top of the dress. "You're having a wardrobe malfunction Dwyane. Uh..." The crowd laughed again. I stole another glance at Nick and a laughing Demi. "But i gotta say it's like looking in a mirror. I mean...it's probably my like my muscles..." I said flexing them up. Got another laugh. Kep going Miley I reminded myself. "What do you think kids? How does he look?" Please get me outta here. They hate me!

Dwyane started talking again. "Well...Hey! You voted for this! So I give you that. BUT!" He said holding up two fingers silencing the crowd a bit. "I have something to give Miley." What was he talking about?... "I have a very special surprise for you Miley." "What?" What? Did I lose the favorite female singer one too? Did they all hate me that much? "The kids have voted you..." he continued. Worst celeb in Hollywood? I asked myself in my head. "as there favorite FEMALE SINGER!!" he shouted. I probably looked like a deer in headlights. I could feel my eyes bugging out.

"SHUT UP! Shut up right now!" I said still in shock. Then ofcorse me being very emotional today, the waterworkks started. I bit my lip and gave the rock a hug. Or he gave me a huge bear hug, lets put it. "I don't know why I'm crying but I really thought I was going to lose." Sure heck I did. A sweet little girl came up to me and gave me the blimp. "Thank you! Wait...do I go there?" I asked, tears still pouring out.

"I really thought I was going to lose so thank you guys! I so excited..." I started to calm down a bit. "I know this isn't the Oscars but it's still amazing because you guys voted for it so thank you!" I said as the cheering increased. "You guys probably all know but I've been having a tough time lately with all the rumours and such-" I broke off. I pushed my hair outta my eyes. I was about to continue again but I saw a certain someone on my left stand up.

I turned to see Nick walking slash running up the steps to me. The crowd went as silent as a cemetary. I stared in awe as he ran up. My hands dropped to my side as Nick ran up. Not even saying a word, he pulled his arms around me and hugged me tight. I heard Demi scream in delight. I still didn't smile. This couldn't be happening. No, I loved Justin right. Did I?

He parted from me. I did too, unwillingly. He whispered, "I'm sorry I made your life so much harder than it already was. I'm sorry I went out with Selena. I'm sorry I was such a jerk. I'm so-" I cut him off crushing my lips down to his. It was just like our first kiss almost 3 years ago. Time had passed so fast. I continued until I heard the woops and hollers of the crowd. I parted smiling. He smirked so cutely. "I LOVE YOU," I whispered. The crowd cheered some more as I waved and me and Nick walked backstage.

We walked into my dressing room as I felt the waterworks come out again. I fell back onto the couch as Nick tried to comfort me. "Miley? I'm sorry- I'll go if you want" he said getting up.

I lunged for his arm and held on as hard as I could. "Don-don't leave me alone a-again. Please..." I said breaking down again. I felt him sink down on the couch again.

"Miley!" he whispered, trying to get me to look at him. I reluctantly did, to find tears in his eyes too.

"What?..." I barely whispered. He took my head in his hands.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you with Selena. I'm sorry for not being there. Please forgive me Miley..." he whispered. I looked up at his eyes.

" I love you." He smiled really big and gently pressed his lips to mine. "I missed you." he whispered. I laughed.

"I did too." I replied as his lips crashed onto mine again.

* * *

Reuploaded. Spell checked her and there and seperated into apragraphs :) NILEYFTW!3


End file.
